1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing ultrasound images, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reconstructing color image data by compensating for the color image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus delivers an ultrasound signal (in general, equal to or greater than 20 kHz) to a predetermined internal part of a target object by using a probe, and obtains an image of the internal part of the target object by using information of a reflected echo signal. In particular, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is used for medical purposes including detection of foreign materials in the target object, damage measurement and observance, or the like. Compared to X-rays, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is stable, is non-invasive, and displays an image in real-time, so that the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used with an image diagnosis apparatus. The image of the target object, which is obtained via the probe, undergoes a process such as rendering and then is displayed.